gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Evacuator
Evacuator is a 1984 film starring Jack Howitzer and was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The film was followed by two sequels: Exploder: Evacuator Part II (1986) and Special Needs Cop (1992). It's the first film of the ''Evacuator'' Trilogy and was rated RP (for "Really Patriotic"). Summary The plot centers around Tim (played by Jack Howitzer), a mentally unstable ex-Marine who is suffering from flashbacks of his time in the Vietnam War, including torching villages and raping school girls. At some point, Tim is recruited by the US Government to rescue prisoners of war still being held captive in Vietnam due to the liberals turning their back on the veterans. Tim teams up with old friends Ho Chi and Wandering Hands (Asian and Native American stereotypes, respectively) to return to Vietnam and rescue the prisoners, and kill Communist Vietnamese soldiers. At one point, Tim visits a Venezuelan village. Merchandising A large amount of products were released with the movie, including action figures and playsets of the characters featured in the film. There is also Evacuator themed children's underwear marketed by Little Lacy Surprise. Ads The following are transcribed from radio ads from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. 'Film trailer (Flash FM)' Narrator: Tim gave everything he had to our country. Now, he's having flashbacks, and someone's going to pay. Howitzer is back! Evacuator. Tim: Die, you scum! Narrator: One man's search for peace... Tim: Goodnight, bitches! I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE HE SCREAMS!! Narrator: One man's search for hope... Tim: Let's do some killing. Let's kill for the kids! Narrator: One man's search for the truth... Tim: After I torched those villages and raped all those school girls, I just can't seem to get those images out of my head! Narrator: He gave everything. Then the liberals turned their backs on our heroes, and now, he's out for the truth. Tim: What do you smell, Wandering Hands? Wandering Hands: Hmm, smell fear. Tim: Good. Let's arm-wrestle! Wandering Hands: That be different film. Tim: Okay, let's kill some COMMIES!! Wandering Hands: Hmm, me find Vietnamese squad. Vietnamese soldier: He's wrestling the chopper down! Shoot him! Tim: I'm an American, and you're not! SO FUCKIN' DIE!! Vietnamese soldier: Aah, he's too strong! Narrator: Evacuator. Tim: Let's evacuate these bitches! Narrator: Rated RP for Really Patriotic. 'Playset ad (Emotion 98.3)' Kid #1: Ha ha! I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep! Father: What's that, son? Male announcer: Introducing the Evacuator playset and action figures! Featuring Tim! Kid #2: (as Tim) Let's evacuate these bitches! Right, Ho Chi? (as Ho Chi) Ah, so, you're a big troubleboat, Tim! (makes pretend shooting noises) Male announcer: Ho Chi Bat sold seperately. You can relive all your favorite moments from the movie Evacuator! Kid #1: (as villager) The savages are attacking! Help! Where's Tim? Kid #2: (as Tim) Here I am! I hear some ethnics better be taught a lesson in freedom. Where's my bazooka? Male announcer: Bazooka sold seperately. The Evacuator playset comes with a Venezuelan village, villagers and real napalm! Kid #3: (as soldier) You never take our village, freedom-loving American scum! Kid #1: (as Tim) No, but I'll take your daughter, while you watch! Ha ha ha! Right, Ho Chi? Kid #2: (as Ho Chi) Ha, so, ha ha ha, you work funny sum. (as Tim) Let's burn this shithole down! You ready, Wandering Hands? Male announcer: Wandering Hands Peyote Playset sold seperately. Get Tim, Ho Chi Bat and Wandering Hands with their battle action weapons! Each sold seperately. The Evacuator playset, ages 3 and under. Trivia * This film seems to be a spoof of Sylvester Stallone films Rambo: First Blood and Rambo: First Blood Part II, due to similar plotlines. * Wandering Hands' fate in this film is not made clear in the trailer like Ho Chi's would be in the sequel's featured trailer, and so it's ultimately unknown if he lives or dies. * The arm-wrestling line and the "that's a different film", is a reference to Stallone's film Over The Top, which Stallone becomes an arm-wrestling champion. de:Evacuator es:Evacuator (saga) ru:Evacuator pl:Evacuator Category:Films Category:Films in GTA Vice City Stories